


After Quartz Universe (Pink Steven AU)

by flamboyantparasol



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamboyantparasol/pseuds/flamboyantparasol
Summary: Two weeks after the death of Steven Universe’s organic form, his pink replacement reflects on his new life.





	After Quartz Universe (Pink Steven AU)

The crystal gems burst into laughter, looking to each other and to Steven. However, he was surprised to hear the laughter transition into concerned looks at the lowly half of himself he knew he was. Were they thinking about his old form again? It was only when Pearl put a hand on his shoulder and asked, “Are you alright?” that he remembered why they were staring. 

He was supposed to be laughing, too.

Every form the gem in his bellybutton had taken on had an expectation. So far, each form had been different, but they had an outstanding impact. Steven was actually inspired by both predecessors to his gem. However, he didn't think straying from his expectation would be quite as inspiring. He was only supposed to have feelings.  
Of course, he had some feelings. He missed the other half of who he was, he felt some attachment to his friends and family, and in this moment on the beach, he somehow knew what he wanted to do next. “Yeah, I’m alright. I was thinking. I’m going to Connie’s house.”  


He ran off before anyone could reply, no longer feeling held back by physical limitations. That was the only pleasant side of being alone that he had found. Her house was still a far distance away on foot, but he reached it sooner than he could have before. He knocked once, and was greeted by Connie. “Hey Steven! ...You look kind of vacant,” she noted.  


Connie already knew that Steven had died. She was there when the gems were talking about the ‘miracle’ of his pink form keeping his feelings, and she also thought they were genuine. Something worse than his usual state of dullness was there, something he hadn’t felt in a while. “Connie, I think I finally understand what the gems felt when Rose died. I think I finally understand what it feels like to lose somebody that makes everything happier.” Tears that he didn’t know he could produce blurred his vision, but he didn’t break eye contact with her until she wrapped her arms around him.  


He wondered if he’d ever be anything more than a helpless ghost of who he wanted to be. His hands trembled as he raised them and mimicked her hug. Why was he breaking down here? Why was he so distraught now? He could hear Connie’s breathing hitch. Was she crying too? They pulled away from each other, and he could see that there were definitely tears on her face. “I understand what you’re talking about. My parents are pretty sick, and I already miss them,” she sighed.  


“Why didn’t you tell me? I can save them.”  


She looked down. “When I told them you could bring people back to life, they...said they would rather you didn’t. They said it was unnatural.”  


“Oh. I’m sorry.”  


They were silent for an uncomfortable moment. Steven turned around to leave, but Connie stopped him. “Wait. I know this sounds crazy, but I think we should try to fuse.”  
Steven’s eyes widened, but before Connie could elaborate, he stuck out his hand. The two went inside and danced as they had when Steven was himself. There was a short moment where he thought he was regaining another feeling he couldn’t interpret, but the dance didn’t seem to be working. Was he unable to fuse with humans now that he wasn’t human at all? As soon as he began to doubt himself, the feeling vanished.  


Confidence. He was gaining confidence when he was dancing with her. She smiled faintly at him, even though their dance hadn’t worked. He noticed that he was smiling, too. He cleared his throat and said, “Well, it didn’t work, but-“  


“Maybe it did.”  


They stared at each other. For the first time in weeks, Steven laughed with purpose. Connie giggled shakily, and he could tell that she hadn’t been laughing very much lately. Maybe he’d never feel to the same degree his human counterpart did. He certainly hadn’t so far. But as he heard the sound of his own laugh and hers, he knew he’d be able to find his own purpose. And as he remembered the love he used to have for himself, he knew it would be unique.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d appreciate any feedback on this. I’m trying to practice my writing before a major project. There was definitely a lot that I tried here that I’m not sure about, but maybe it worked.
> 
> Edit: I’m sorry about the formatting. I’ve tried to fix it.
> 
> Second Edit (with spoilers): It’s worth noting that this takes place at a time in the future when Connie’s parents would be elderly enough to not be doing very well. Their health issues and Steven’s death are completely unrelated events.


End file.
